


Satiate

by LucisAbsentia



Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn, Omega/Omega Relationship, PWP, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, QuiObi Omegaverse Week, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisAbsentia/pseuds/LucisAbsentia
Summary: When Qui-Gon finds the empty bottle, he realizes his Master can still thoroughly surprise himorHow Qui-Gon came to find out that Obi-Wan was an Omega like him, and about to go into heat.Day two prompt fulfilled: Suppressants are gone, and identity exposed as an Omega
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807630
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	Satiate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020! Day two prompt: Suppressants are gone, and identity exposed as an Omega
> 
> I love reverse!verse so much, and I'm very happy to be able to combine my love for Alpha/Omega dynamics with Reverse!verse. 
> 
> Usually I go with this idea that Obi-Wan was Knighted fairly young, at 22/23, and took Qui-Gon as his Padawan almost immediately. That makes about ten years between them.

Qui-Gon glanced at the empty bottle that his Master had left on the counter, unsure of what to think. He could hear Obi-Wan rummaging around in the bedroom of their guest suite at the palace. For the past fifteen minutes or so, his Master’s emotions had felt rather strained through the bond, and he supposed this explained it. It was just - shocking.

Still. If this meant what he thought it meant, he needed to go speak to Obi-Wan. 

Canister in hand, he headed for the bedroom Obi-Wan had claimed, knocking on the door. “Not now!” came the harried response - another sign that Qui-Gon was right, Obi-Wan was never usually this flustered.

“Master, please let me in,” he replied, giving a mental nudge through their bond. There was only a moment’s pause before Obi-Wan opened the door, blinking owlishly as he looked up at his Padawan. Qui-Gon inhaled a little, letting the tinge of sweetness in the air confirm his senses.

His Master was an Omega, and had run out of suppressants. 

“Qui-Gon, I can’t talk now, I’m a little busy,” Obi-Wan said, his voice tinged with faint desperation.

In response, Qui-Gon just held the empty canister up. “You left this in the kitchen,” he said softly. His Master’s eyes widened, snatching the container and staring at it for a long moment. As the silence dragged out, Qui-Gon reached out, placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s. “You’re an Omega?”

The words caused Obi-Wan to flinch, his gaze leveling out somewhere around Qui-Gon’s chest. “I am.”

“I never knew,” Qui-Gon replied. His Master had never revealed his secondary gender, but that wasn’t exactly shocking. It was commonplace in the Order for the Jedi to wear scent-blockers and to take medicines to disguise their designation. Though no one was likely to judge them on Coruscant, there were plenty of worlds where there were still distinct hierarchies and traditions surrounding Alphas and Betas and Omegas. The Jedi couldn’t afford to have their genders interfere with their missions, so many Jedi who did fieldwork hid what they were when working. At 25 years old, Qui-Gon had known his own status as an Omega for about ten years, and took suppressants anytime they were on a mission.

His Master, though, used scent blockers every single day, whether they were working or not. Qui-Gon had never questioned it, but had assumed that Obi-Wan was an Alpha, or even a Beta. Here it turned out he was like Qui-Gon.

“That’s because it never mattered,” Obi-Wan said, turning around to toss the bottle onto the bed before returning to seemingly turning his bags inside out. 

Qui-Gon watched him evenly. Obi-Wan was nearly frantic, much more so than the situation really called for, this place wouldn’t care about him being an Omega. “Master,” he asked cautiously. “Is it - are you going to go into heat, by any chance?”

“Yes, Padawan, I’m going to go into heat. Very soon,” Obi-Wan replied in agitation. “I can’t - This isn’t the time for that. I don’t have - I haven’t had a heat in years, and I have nothing to take care of it with. And we still have a few more ceremonies to complete here.” He was nervous, Qui-Gon could tell. Upset. 

“Master Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon murmured, stepping further into the room. “I’m sure the royal family would be understanding of your situation. They’ve treated us kindly so far. I’m sure they could - if you wanted to find someone to help -” He pursed his lips, not incredibly keen on that idea. “There’s plenty of people here who would be interested in you. Or -” He paused, fingers tugging at the sleeves of his tunic. “Master, you know I - I could help you through it.” Though his cheeks were flushed, he didn’t look away from Obi-Wan even as the other man paused. Obi-Wan didn’t look at him, but Qui-Gon could see his blush start at the tips of his ears. 

When Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, Qui-Gon continued, hardly daring to hope that his Master might say yes. “I know what it’s like to go through heats. And I care about you. I love you. Let me help you with this, Master, please.” For the past two years, his feelings for his Master had grown, and ever since his last birthday he was reasonably sure those feelings were returned. But he’d been biding his time, being patient. Now seemed a good time to speak of it, to let his Master know that he could take care of him, that Obi-Wan could trust him. 

Stepping closer to Obi-Wan, he placed a hand on his shoulder, prompting the other man to turn his head to see him. “Master Obi-Wan, let me take care of you,” he murmured. Obi-Wan’s expression nearly crumbled, and he turned so he could look up at his apprentice.

Qui-Gon took his hands, his breath coming a little faster. “But if you don’t want that, I can also just make sure that you get through it okay and you’re not interrupted,” he added quickly. He didn’t want to push himself on his Master. “I just want you to be comfortable.”

Obi-Wan reached up and cupped Qui-Gon’s cheek with one hand, his expression still faintly agitated, but full of warmth. “Okay,” he said softly. 

“Okay?” Qui-Gon repeated, uncertain of which option Obi-Wan was agreeing to.

“Okay. I’d like for you to help me through this. It’s been many years since I’ve been through a heat, and I think you could help me best,” Obi-Wan murmured.

Qui-Gon practically lit up, but he tried to keep himself calm. “Okay,” he breathed out, and that was about as far as his vocabulary would take him at the moment.

Obi-Wan smiled, pulling back. At least he seemed a bit less anxious. “My heat shouldn't fully take me until tomorrow, Padawan,” he said. “I’d like for you to go to the king and queen, explain to them that I’ll need a couple of days before I can be present at court again. If there’s any meeting that’s absolutely necessary, you’ll take my place. I can entertain myself for a few hours if you have to go. You’ve proven to them how capable you are, and they should accept you as a Jedi Knight worthy of witnessing any proceedings yourself.”

Qui-Gon nodded, trying to pretend that his stomach wasn’t doing absolute flips right now. “Yes, Master,” he said. He’d use the opportunity to visit the kitchens as well, to request a few things to stock the small kitchen in their suite with. That way he could be prepared for sating the hunger and thirst that came with a heat. 

Quickly, Qui-Gon headed out of their rooms, doing exactly as Obi-Wan had asked. The king and queen seemed to be very accepting of his explanations, letting him know that the meetings could be waylaid for a few days, and that should anything arise he would be a good representative for the Jedi. Then he swung by the kitchens, requesting a few ready-made snacks, and a few easy ingredients. By the time he headed back to their suite, Obi-Wan was preparing their dinner. The smile his Master gave him was soft, sweet, and Qui-Gon felt his stomach turn in the most oddly pleasant way. He put his bounty away, before sitting down to eat a quiet meal with the other.

When it came time for bed, Qui-Gon paused in the doorway of his room, glancing into his Master’s bedroom as the other sat on his bed to take off his boots. Obi-Wan looked up to meet his gaze, a smile flitting about his lips. “You can come here, Qui-Gon,” he said, and Qui-Gon felt his joy radiate through him as he slipped into his Master’s bedroom and shut the door behind him. Obi-Wan chuckled lightly, continuing to undress before pulling on a pair of sleeping pants. Qui-Gon undressed to his underclothes, shyly slipping underneath the covers. The sheets smelled like Obi-Wan, and it was heady to be surrounded by that scent. He knew soon it’d turn a bit sweeter, as the suppressants wore off and the heat kicked in. 

Obi-Wan settled into bed next to Qui-Gon, turning onto his side to face him. For a while, the older man was quiet, and Qui-Gon tried to remain still as he was observed. “I want you to know that I love you,” Obi-Wan murmured eventually. “And I trust you very much.”

“Thank you, Master Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon breathed. “I’m honored by your trust.” He felt certain that they would be mates, in that moment. Not with this heat, but he knew this would only be the beginning for them. “I - I want you to know that I am serious about this. I know a pairing with two Omegas is unusual, but it doesn’t matter to me what your designation is. This isn’t how I thought I would approach you about this, but over the past year I have grown to want something serious. Lasting.”

Obi-Wan smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss Qui-Gon softly. Even that was almost more than Qui-Gon could bear, it made a warmth spread throughout his entire body. “Let’s get through this heat, love,” Obi-Wan murmured. “But I promise you that I’ve considered the same thing in the past few months.”

With that, Obi-Wan drifted off to sleep, an arm wrapped around the younger Omega’s waist. Qui-Gon could hardly even fathom getting rest, but he forced himself to calm, knowing that he would need his rest to keep up with Obi-Wan.

When he woke up, the difference in the air was practically palpable. The scent coming from Obi-Wan was sweet, and Qui-Gon instantly decided it’s one of his favorite scents. It made clear that Obi-Wan was truly an Omega. 

Obi-wan woke slowly, pressed up against Qui-Gon, which Qui-Gon also very decidedly liked. “Mm, morning,” Obi-Wan mumbled, his voice rough with sleep and want. But it seemed that even in heat he still retained quite a bit of control, managing to pull away and slip out of bed to complete his morning ablutions. Qui-Gon did the same, his breath catching a few times as he thought about what was to come. When he returned to bed, Obi-Wan was stretched out on his back, arousal clear through his sleeping pants, his eyes following Qui-Gon. 

“Feeling alright?” Qui-Gon asked, slipping back into bed with the other. Obi-Wan nodded. 

“Much better with you here,” came the soft rumble, and Qui-Gon couldn’t help the pleased thrill that went through his chest.

“You know, I always thought that you were an Alpha,” Qui-Gon murmured, turning onto his side, shifting closer. “We’re the opposite in so many ways. I sort of just thought that would be the same. Plus you’re always taking charge.”

“You don’t think Omegas can lead?” Obi-Wan asked.

“No! No, that’s - I know that those are stereotypes, that Omegas have to be submissive, and Alphas are natural leaders, I just -” Qui-Gon blushed, wondering how to get his point across. “I don’t know. Maybe subconsciously I was looking for those signs and just thought you’d be an Alpha.”

Obi-Wan’s expression was soft. “Peace, Qui-Gon, I understand what you mean,” he murmured, reaching out to tug on his Padawan braid. “But just remember, you yourself have all the physical characteristics of an Alpha and yet you’re an Omega. You can never tell who will be designated as what, even though old-fashioned ideals would have you believe there’s a singular type.”

“Yes, Master Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon replied with a chagrined smile. 

Obi-Wan chuckled lowly, stroking his hand down Qui-Gon’s side. “Now come. I certainly know we’re not going to spend the morning discussing philosophies on the secondary genders.” He pressed fully against Qui-Gon, and the younger man could feel the fever running through Obi-Wan’s veins, his skin hot to the touch. “I’d much rather you help me take care of a few other things.”

“Oh yes, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon groaned, immediately leaning in to capture his lips in a deep kiss. He devoted his attention to Obi-Wan’s mouth, his hands roaming his chest. Obi-Wan seemed to let go a little, if the little growl he gave was any indication. His beard scratched at Qui-Gon’s cheeks, and truthfully Qui-Gon found that he loved the sensation.

Obi-Wan was quick to slip out of his sleeping pants, muttering something about how they were already soaked with slick. The thought made Qui-Gon shiver. Obi-Wan seemed a little too wired up for foreplay at the moment, and Qui-Gon was quick to press a hand down his back, cupping his ungodly perfect ass and squeezing hard. His fingers teased at the other, finding that he was incredibly slick already, and Qui-Gon knew how that felt, knew the bone-deep ache that came with a heat, the need to be filled.

“I don’t need any preparation,” Obi-Wan said, reaching one of his hands underneath the waistband of Qui-Gon’s underclothes, fingers curling around his cock. He paused, expression twisting for a moment. “Alright. Maybe I need a little preparation,” he conceded.

Qui-Gon nodded, breathless, shifting onto his back. “Come here, straddle me,” he said, feeling giddy as the other obeyed. He watched Obi-Wan’s face as he slowly pressed a finger into him, the older man leaning forward, bracing his hands on Qui-Gon’s chest as he exhaled a soft little “ _oh_ ”. Obi-Wan rocked back against his hand, and Qui-Gon was happy to stretch him open properly. 

“I promise I’ll give you what you need,” Qui-Gon said softly, staring up at the other in awe. He might not have a knot, but really it was only a myth that only an Alpha’s knot could sate an Omega’s heat. Sure, it felt good, and Qui-Gon had a toy or two at home that he could use to simulate the sensation, but he knew that he could make Obi-Wan feel good without one. He was determined to take the edge off this heat.

Obi-Wan nodded, seemingly a little past words at the moment as Qui-Gon curled two fingers inside of him, pressing in a third as soon as he could. When he finally seemed ready, Qui-Gon removed his fingers, hushing Obi-Wan softly when the older man gave a whimper at being empty.

“I’m right here,” he breathed, guiding the other to sink down on his cock. He couldn’t help the moan that tore from his lips as he felt what it was like to be surrounded by Obi-Wan. He was slick and hot and absolutely perfect. “Better?” he breathed, looking up to meet Obi-Wan’s dark gaze.

With a laugh, Obi-Wan leaned down to kiss his lips, surprisingly soft at that moment. “Much better,” he whispered, before beginning to ride Qui-Gon in earnest. All Qui-Gon could really do was lay back, hands on Obi-Wan’s hips as the man moved, cock bobbing against his stomach. Obi-Wan tipped his head back, hair brushing against his shoulders, his expression one of absolute pleasure. He was - _stunning_. Qui-Gon was so happy that he got to be the one to see this, that he got the honor of helping the other through his heat. 

Reaching out, Qui-Gon stroked the other firmly, matching his pace. He kept his eyes on him, wanting to see the exact moment when he lost himself. It didn’t take long, which wasn’t shocking - Qui-Gon knew from experience that the overwhelming need that punctuated the beginning of a heat lent itself to quick relief. The breathy “Qui-Gon, _Qui-Gon_!” that left his Master’s mouth turned him on more than anything else, and he groaned as Obi-Wan tightened around him, coming over Qui-Gon’s hand and chest. After hearing that, he couldn’t hold on himself, and he spilled into the other, whimpering, closing his eyes shut tight.

When he managed to catch his breath a little bit, he realized the sheet beneath him was wet with his own slick. He flushed, opening his eyes to stare at Obi-Wan. The other was smiling at him, chest heaving, before he slowly lowered himself to lay on Qui-Gon’s chest, head resting on his shoulder. 

“Mm, if that was any indication of future performance, I have to say, this heat might be the best I’ve ever experienced,” Obi-Wan murmured.

Qui-Gon knew his smile was wide and dopey, but he couldn’t help it. “I promise it will be. And you know I never break my promises.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head up, kissing Qui-Gon’s cheek. “That you don’t, my dear Qui-Gon. That you don’t.”


End file.
